1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a media holding device for use in an autochanger, and more particularly to a magazine incorporating a retention and ejection system that is fixed within an autochanger library assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autochangers are devices that read/write data from/to media pieces. The media pieces or cartridges are stored in a plurality of storage slots, sometimes referred to as a library, which are located within the physical structure of the autochanger. At least one media xe2x80x9cplayerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d is also located within the physical structure of the autochanger and serves to read and write data from and to the media pieces. A media handling device, often referred to herein simply as a picker, is also located within the autochanger and serves to transport the media pieces between the library and the media player. Autochangers may be adapted to operate with several different media formats, thus xe2x80x9cmedia cartridgesxe2x80x9d may comprise optical discs, magnetic discs, and magnetic tapes, e.g., digital linear tapes, CD""s etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cutaway view of a conventional library 110 illustrates a fixed magazine 112 for storing a media cartridge 114. The magazine 112 is located deep within a cavity 116 of the library 110, approximately 15 to 25 inches, and within close proximity to other parts 118 (e.g., media drive) and the interior walls of the library 110. Each media cartridge 114 is stored within a holding location or slot 120 of the magazine 112 until the picker or the user (not shown) removes them while the library door 122 is closed.
Since the magazine 112 is fixably mounted deep within the library 110, the process of inserting/removing a cartridge 114 into/from the magazine 112 is a difficult task. In particular, to insert a cartridge 114 a user must blindly reach their hand (not shown), which would be grasping a media cartridge 114, into the library cavity 116 until a front portion of the media cartridge 114 contacts a front portion of the magazine 112, or at least another part 118 of the library. Next, the user rotates and slides the cartridge up, down and side-to-side, while applying a slight force, until a slot 120 of the magazine 112 is located that has not already been filled. Finally, the user inserts the cartridge 114 with a force of one to three pounds into the slot 120 until it locks in place by a conventional detent mechanism (not shown) of the magazine 112.
To resolve some of the difficulty of inserting a cartridge 114 into the autochanger library 110 described above, a small window (not shown) may be located in a wall of the autochanger library to allow light into the cavity 116 adjacent the magazine 112. The light will help the insertion process if there is room in the autochanger system for a user""s head to either look through the window or down the length of the cavity as a cartridge is being inserted.
As above, the first step for the manual removal of a cartridge 114 from the magazine 112 involves the user blindly reaching their hand into the cavity 116 of the library 110 to detect the magazine 112 and the cartridge 114 contained therein. However, the insufficient space between neighboring cartridges 114 and above or below each cartridge 114 because of other components contained by the autochanger cavity 116 or its ceiling makes the detection of a cartridge very difficult. In turn, the same limited space nearly prevents the user""s fingers from being able to grasp any side of the cartridge. Consequently, the process of pulling out a cartridge, assuming a cartridge can be grasped while trying to overcome the retention force created by a detent mechanism of the magazine, is nearly impossible.
Therefore, a need exists for a fixed magazine of an autochanger library to provide a compact insertion and ejection mechanism that will allow a user to easily exchange cartridges within the magazine.
In one aspect of the present invention, an autochanger device provides a cavity having a magazine being fixably mounted deep within the cavity. The device includes a rocker arm having a logic path and a spring mechanism having a lift element and a logic finger. The rocker arm is coupled to the magazine at a pivot point, the lift element is coupled between the magazine and the pivot point, and the logic finger is coupled between the magazine and the logic path such that the location of the logic finger within the logic path controls the position of a media cartridge within the magazine.
In another aspect of the present invention, a media cartridge is securing and/or ejecting within a magazine of an autochanger. The cartridge includes a pivotal door and a tab for opening the door. The method comprises the steps of positioning the cartridge within a portion of the magazine to interact with a rocker arm being pivotally coupled to the magazine and having a guide path, the magazine also includes a spring mechanism coupled between the magazine and the rocker arm and having a lift element and a guide finger; and applying a force to the cartridge to rotate a distal end of the rocker arm and move a portion of the guide finger into a first region of the guide path so that the lift element applies a force to pivot the rocker arm.